u n t i t l e d
by TabbieWolf
Summary: A mewtwo named Garisun on a quest for self-discovery of life, love, and species. Rated PG-13 for adult language, adult content, and violence.
1. Default Chapter

[ u n t i t l e d ]  
by TabbieWolf  
A Mewtwo Story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The lab was dark. It had been for years, of course...the darkness was no different   
  
than it had been the day before, the week before, the year before. But today the room   
  
seemed to shudder-a simple shudder that all buildings tend to do as they get older-and   
  
a bit of the dirt and grime that had built its way up on the windows crumbled to the   
  
ground. Bright morning sunlight poured into the room, bouncing off the dust-covered   
  
beakers and tubes and metal and glass.  
  
It was an unexpected change to the daily routine the mewtwo followed. The   
  
sunlight hit his face and stomach, warming them slightly. The pokémon rolled over,   
  
pulling the trenchcoat he was sleeping on over him, hoping to ward off the light. He   
  
finally opened his eyes and rolled back over to the position he was originally in, blinking   
  
and adjusting to the brightness that had absorbed the old laboratory.  
  
The mewtwo yawned and blinked some more, tempted to just lie down and go   
  
back to sleep. But he decided against it. He stretched and got up, yawning once again.   
  
There was no clock in the old laboratory, but it didn't matter. He knew it was early   
  
morning. He sat, legs crossed, leaning against the wall, cursing the sunlight that had   
  
woken him.  
  
"I slept in the lab, didn't I?" the mewtwo muttered to himself, half-awake. He   
  
didn't often sleep there. In fact, there was a room in the same building that he had set up   
  
specifically for living in. But that night, he had chosen to sleep in the place where he   
  
thought he had been created so many years ago.  
  
The memories rushed into his head, and he immediately regretted having slept in   
  
that place. He leaned his head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. He closed his   
  
eyes for a moment, images of the past and present were jumbled in his mind. He tried to   
  
shut them out. With a sigh, he rose from his sitting position, picked up the trenchcoat,   
  
and walked into the dark hallway.  



	2. Chapter 2

[ u n t i t l e d ]  
by TabbieWolf  
A Mewtwo Story  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The mewtwo flipped one of the many lightswitches that dotted the building,   
  
which awoke the hallway with the buzz of flourescent lights. He walked through   
  
the hall quietly, but still every footstep resounded off the walls. He almost   
  
never felt the need for company, but that particular morning the mewtwo named   
  
Garisun felt particularly alone.  
  
He continued up the stairwell, the fingers of his right hand dragging   
  
slightly on the handrail. The door at the top of the stairs opened with a raspy   
  
creak, as it did every time he opened it. Another lightswitch, more humming of   
  
flourescent lights, and more echoing foot steps. Garisun opened the door to his   
  
room psychically, almost subconciously. He reached for the doorhandle but   
  
quickly realized that he had already opened the door.  
  
The room was so familiar that his tense muscles relaxed as he entered the   
  
doorway and sat on the bed, setting the trenchcoat on the floor. He looked   
  
around, knowing that he could navigate the room with his eyes shut. The bed was   
  
an old cot that was in the room when he first returned to the laboratory.   
  
Across the room was a bookshelf, loaded with science texts. Above the bookshelf   
  
was a window. It was locked tight, and caked with grime. It would have been   
  
easy for Garisun to open it with his psychic powers, but he simply didn't.  
  
On the wall directly opposite the bed was a desk. It once held papers,   
  
folders, even framed photographs...but Garisun had gotten rid of those years   
  
ago. He lay back in his bed, looking at the ceiling. It was crumbling with   
  
age, as was most of the building.  
  
The many years of being alone had left the mewtwo bored and restless, so   
  
with those years he had finely tuned his mental powers. He sat up quickly,   
  
sensing a presence outside the building. For the first time since he'd returned   
  
to the building, he wiped the grime from the window and looked out front.  
  
A woman in a blue blazer was setting up a sign. Garisun scanned her   
  
thoughts quickly, wanting to know what she was doing.  
  
I can't believe I got stuck with this old place, the woman thought, making   
  
a face. She adjusted her glasses as she hammered the large sign into the   
  
ground. 15 years of service in the real estate business and I get stuck with   
  
the place no one wants to sell.  
  
Garisun's eyes widened. Sell? The word bounced around in his mind.  
  
The woman backed up a few paces and put her hands on her hips, making   
  
another face. Well, I suppose that will do, she thought to herself. Then she   
  
proceeded to read the sign that advertised the business the building used to   
  
hold: TAVO Genetics, Better Pokémon Through Science. What a creepy old place,   
  
she added. She turned and walked back to her car. In a few minutes she was   
  
gone.  
  
The mewtwo was curious, wishing he could read the sign without leaving the   
  
building. He walked downstairs and outside, blinking in the sunlight. He was   
  
in a hurry to read it, but still walked cautiously, making sure no one was   
  
around. Finally, the impatient mewtwo was standing in front of the sign.  
  
For sale, Milton Realty, the sign read, Call Laura Hamilton... It   
  
continued to list a phone number and website.  
  
"That must have been Laura Hamilton," Garisun said to himself, looking up   
  
the road where the woman had driven off. He turned his head back to the sign.  
  
"Someone is selling the lab," he realized, a note of anger in his mental   
  
voice. "But for what purpose? For money?" Garisun blanched. All humans ever   
  
wished for was money. His home, his history, would be sold...for money.  
  
The mewtwo walked back inside, feeling rather numb. Was he angry?   
  
Depressed? He wasn't sure what he was. He closed the front door behind him and   
  
leaned against it. Was this place even his history?  



	3. Chapter 3

[ u n t i t l e d ]  
by TabbieWolf  
A Mewtwo Story  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Like many mewtwos, Garisun had been created in a lab long ago. But there   
  
were no records of his or any other mewtwo's creation anywhere in the building.   
  
Garisun could operate a computer quite well for someone with only three fingers,   
  
but the computers which were housed in the labs showed no reports of the   
  
creation of mewtwos.  
  
There were no physical files, either-nothing on paper to show what had   
  
been created. Garisun remembered coming into these labs shortly after he had   
  
awakened, but had he actually been created in these labs?  
  
The mewtwo walked back to the laboratory where he had slept the night   
  
before. It looked like every other lab in the building; ceiling-high file   
  
cabinets lined one wall, there were tables and sinks covered with supplies such   
  
as beakers and scalpels and measuring devices. But nothing that could support a   
  
life, Garisun noticed suddenly.  
  
Had he thought about that before? He'd been living in this building for   
  
quite a while now. Why hadn't the thought occurred to him? He looked at the   
  
file cabinets. Garisun had read through every file, trying to find out more   
  
about himself and his creation. But nothing. The mewtwo opened one of the   
  
drawers.  
  
He hadn't been through the files in a long time. He fingered through the   
  
folders and randomly picked one out. It was about the genetic structure of   
  
nidoran and the affect on its lifeline. Garisun stuck the file back in,   
  
frustrated. He sat back in a chair, staring at the file cabinet silently. He   
  
didn't realize it, but the cabinet was slowly moving outward.  
  
The scraping on the floor alerted him to what he was doing, and he stood   
  
up suddenly, startled. The angry thoughts had caused his mind to wander, and his   
  
psychic powers to work overtime. He looked at the wall behind the cabinet. It   
  
was much brighter than the other walls in the room, having been hid from the   
  
sun. But what sparked the mewtwo's curiousity was how flimsy the wall looked.   
Garisun scooted the cabinet over some more and pressed his hand against   
  
the wall. It was thin, and then was something behind it. He quickly moved the   
  
other file cabinets away from the wall, seeing a tiny latch on the far right.   
  
He unhooked the latch and the wall slid open, revealing a dark staircase.   
  
Perplexed, Garisun began to descend the stairs, not closing the wall behind him.  
  
Garisun searched for a lightswitch as he ran his hand against the wall.   
  
He stepped down more and more stairs, thinking if he didn't find a light soon   
  
that he would have to turn around and return to the lab. As his hand felt an   
  
unevenness in the wall, he clicked the switch.  



	4. Chapter 4

[ u n t i t l e d ]  
by TabbieWolf  
A Mewtwo Story  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Topher looked up from the computer screen. He was sitting in his   
  
apartment, puffing a cigarette, and leaning back on his chair. He tapped the   
  
keyboard with his free hand, scrolling through the Internet.  
  
He paused suddenly, leaning forward in the chair and smashing his hand   
  
against the desk. After a brief but loud session of swearing, he called out,   
  
"Fi! Come here!"  
  
Fi walked into the room from the kitchen, looking impatient, "What is it,   
  
Topher?"  
  
"TAVO Genetics," Topher said quietly.  
  
Fi's eyes widened. "The TAVO? The one where-"  
  
"Yes," Topher said simply, cutting his friend's sentence off. He pointed   
  
to the screen.  
  
"It's for sale?"  



End file.
